


Peaches

by SatanIsALibra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I'm Serious, Simulating oral sex with a piece of fruit, no really, what dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanIsALibra/pseuds/SatanIsALibra
Summary: Their paths had crossed once before, and she hoped that they never would again. Her wish would not be fulfilled. His, on the other hand...The Last-esque Sakura in flashback, Boruto-era Sakura in present tense. Also featuring a non-deceased Kisame. This is not a happy story.Written by request.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> For E.

He watched her from the large branches of a particularly mature peach tree, a pale, peculiar set of eyes peeking over the tall collar of his cloak. Tongue tracing the smooth skin of his bottom lip, he peered at her through a gap between the leaves and the supple orange globes that obscured his vision.

Her pink hair was a bit longer now than it was during their first encounter, and all he could think about was fisting his hands in it.

Slender digits absentmindedly plucked down a plump peach that had been dangling in his line of sight, a stunning burnt orange as vibrant as the hues the setting sun cast through the clouds, speckled with small ruby spots that melted into a deeper crimson hue. Deft fingers expertly maneuvered it about in his left hand, digits undulating as he stroked its skin. Slowly, they traced over the fine hairs that encompassed the fruit, a uniform dusting of soft down upon its surface, and he imagined that it was _her_ skin he was touching.

_His robe lay discarded on the chilled earth below. He stood behind her, her naked body pulled flush against the searing flesh of his chest, the same kunai he had used only moments ago to disrobe her now held against her delicate throat. He felt the softness of her short, rosy tresses against his cheek from where he loomed over her shoulder, slender frame tensing when she felt the warmth of his breath on the tender shell of her ear._

_He grinned into her hair._

_"Are you afraid, little one?"_

_He could hear her breath coming in short, panicked pants, and he found that it excited him almost as much as a fresh kill._

_"Yes," she breathed out. And he knew she meant it._

_His sharp smile grew wider._

_"Perfect," he purred gruffly, placing a chaste, meaningless kiss upon the apple of her flushed cheek._

_His movements were torturously slow. The deft fingers of his left hand ran between the valley of her breasts, over the smooth plane of her heaving belly as her lithe muscles tightened beneath his touch, down to her navel that he probed gently with a single azure fingertip. He arched himself further over her shoulder, craning his neck downward until he could see his own hand moving down her belly, watching himself touch her. He descended further until he reached the juncture of her legs, large fingers stroking her. Her knees shot together, and he laughed softly when his hand became pinned between her trembling thighs. The pad of his middle finger circled the the bud nestled within her velvet folds like a shark swimming rings around its prey, and she sobbed._

He forced two fingers into the meat of the peach, polished nails cruelly breaching its smooth, unblemished surface. He delved deeper, satisfied when the tips of his digits brushed against the ridged pit at the fruit's center.

_He flattened his massive palm flush to the smooth skin of her mound, curving a wide finger up into her heat._

_"Would you look at that. You're dripping wet. Soaked through, just for me," he crooned into her ear, and she turned her head from him. "I'm flattered."_

_Her breath was labored, escaping her lungs in wanton little pants she tried in vain to suppress. Her efforts were futile, each telling gasp creating a visible vapor in the chill of the air. Her body trembled as his hand pumped masterfully in and out of her. Whether it was out of fear, or her rapidly depleted body heat in the face of the blistering winds, he could not discern. No matter. Either way, he found it exhilarating._

_The shaking of her legs overwhelmed her, and he dropped the kunai poised at her neck to catch her before she fell. He effortlessly pulled her body back to him, smoothing his calloused hand over her throat as he pushed a second finger into her._

His breath hitched at the memory.

_She was laying down with her back in the snow now, coral strands splayed around her angelic face, caged within the confines of his massive body. He slid down her, dragging the fine points of his teeth down the expanse of her stomach, pale eyes never leaving her face._

He drew the peach closer, turning it in his hand, examining it from every perspective before running the pad of his thumb over the puncture left by his fingertips.

_He couldn't get over how lovely her thighs felt cradling his head as he dug meaty fingers into them to keep her still. Dark violet nails pressed into her ghostly flesh, fresh crimson crescents blooming in their wake. Two blue thumbs traced the outline of her before parting her slick folds, and he shoved his face into her without warning._

He dragged his tongue along the wounded cleft of the peach.

_He gave one repulsively deliberate lick up her slit, his deep groan elatedly and purposefully perverse. He growled a laugh deep in his throat when she cried out._

His tongue plunged into the orange hole to fill the void his thumb had stroked over.

_He sealed his lips around hers, delving his tongue agonizingly deep inside of her delectable sex before withdrawing it. Falling into rhythm, he felt the muscles of her thighs jerk at the feeling of his skillful muscle slithering relentlessly over her clit._

Two rows of snaggled, serrated teeth punctured the delicate flesh of the fruit with a wet squelch, crushing the meat of it mercilessly between powerful jaws. Sweet, succulent nectar poured into his mouth, running messily down the chiseled curve of his chin.

_He remembered drinking her dry as she came into his mouth with a startled yelp. Her body was an inferno, melting the snow beneath her until she had sunk several inches deeper into it. She shivered._

_He did, too._

_She was whimpering again. Fuck, the sounds she made..._

He stared blankly ahead, chewing the lump of peach he'd torn off to a pulp. Those sounds. Those precious mewls had blown his cover.

_No sooner had he withdrawn his tongue from her than he heard her teammates rapidly approaching them through the trees, yelling her name._

_"Sakura! Are you okay? You sound hurt...Sakura, where are you?!"_

_Her moaning had alerted them to her location. He clamped a sizable hand over her sweet little mouth before she could reciprocate their call. He frowned, gazing down at her._

_"Damn. And just when things were getting exciting, too. Little pests."_

_He sighed. "Guess we'll have to try again later."_

_Her peridot eyes grew terrified at the implication._

_He offered her a toothy smile before his face dipped to the side of her head, teeth positioned dangerously close to the skin of her throat. He nosed his way up to her ear, whispering hotly into it._

_"That's right, little girl. I'm not done with you yet."_

_He was close enough to feel the goosebumps rise on her flesh at the feeling of his breath creeping down her neck._

_"I will find you, and I will finish what I started."_

_He pulled away from her face, his demonic grin stretching impossibly wide. "Until we meet again."_

_She blinked, but it was enough time for him to depart. Instantaneously, the warmth that hovered over her was replaced by the frigid, arctic air biting into her nakedness. She startled at the sensation, veridian eyes searching desperately for him._

_He was nowhere to be seen._

The sound of her new black, ankle-high sandals crunching over the pebbled terrain below ushered him back to reality, and he gazed down at her. Discarding the mutilated peach in his hand, he silently dropped down from the tree to stand mere feet from where she tread. He regarded the sky, watching the brilliant magentas and siennas acquiesce to a fathomless sea of navy before training those odd eyes upon her again. 

Her shoulders jumped at the sound of his voice piercing through the unnatural silence of the forest.

"It's been a while, Sakura. I hope you haven't forgotten me. I _hate_ it when people forget me."

Her body froze, and he could sense the fear rippling off of her in jagged waves. The smell of it mingling with the feminine scent of her drove him insane.

He smirked darkly.

_This is going to be fun._


End file.
